Code Veronica: Chris' Journey
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: Leon recieved an email from an Umbrella address. Upon opening it, he finds that the email is from Claire Redfield. His friend from Raccoon. She is in trouble and needs Chris. Can Chris find and save her before it's too late?
1. The Email

_-The majority of my Resident Evil Stories are linked to each other. So this comes just before my Claire's Nightmare story. Depending on certain things, I may, or may not, do a Code Veronica story mainly focused on Claire's part of the story-_

Leon S. Kennedy was sitting at his computer desk. He was dressed in a longsleeve shirt and pants, his shoes were off and he had his hat pulled over his face, about to fall asleep. He hadn't heard from Claire since they parted ways after they narrowly survived Raccoon City. That was roughly three months ago. But he still thought about her frequently. Then there also was that little girl Claire had saved... Sherry Birkin. The last thing Claire did for the girl was give her the vest she had worn, and made sure she went to nice home. Claire had said to him, before she left, that she would see him again, after she had found Chris. There had been no sign of her, though, since then. Meaning she was still searching for her brother.

A small noise came from his computer speakers that woke him up from his semi-sleeping state. "Hm...?" He yawned widely as he lifted his hat back up to the top of his head, pulling his feet off of the desk and looking at the computer screen. He found that he had a new email. "Eh? I wonder who's emailed me..." Double clicking on the icon, a window opened up with the email inside. The email was oddly from an Umbrella address. But the content of the email was a shock. It was from Claire.

_Leon,_

_It's me, Claire. Don't worry, Umbrella doesn't have your E-mail address. I know you're wondering why I am sending you this from this address... well... I'm sure you remember that I was going to Europe in hope of finding my brother, right? I heard that Umbrella had information about his whereabouts and decided to see what I could find out by breaking in their Paris Facility. I was close to finding something out when someone spotted me. To make a long story short, I was eventually captured and taken to a prison base called Rockfort Island. Not long after I arrived here, there was an attack on the base by someone unknown. It seems they were experimenting on the prisoners here, and possibly I would have been next if it weren't for the attack. But now, the T-Virus has been unleashed and infected everyone on the island... well... almost everyone. There's a few people here that are still alive... including one wounded guard, and another prisoner. I know this Email is long, but I think I can take the time... Anyways. There's supposed to be an airport around here. I have to find it... but I'm not sure how. I need you to find my brother and give them these coordinates. I would ask you to come and get me, but with the small experience we gained from Raccoon City, I can't risk your life to save mine. My brother has the experience needed to get here and find me without risking himself too much. There's not only zombies here, but zombie dogs and I'm sure there are more experiments around here somewhere... I have to be careful, and I don't know how much ammo I will find here, but I hope it will be enough. I had better get going. I know I am safe here, but the longer I stay in this room, the more zombies will start to come out of the wood works and corner me. Tell my brother that I love him. And to be careful. Also tell him that Umbrella has been monitoring him since Raccoon. And I hope I see you again, Leon. You've been a really good friend to me. _

_Your friend,_

_Claire Redfield_

"Egh... great..." He sat up fully, rubbing his eyes alitttle before standing up, throwing his jacket on. "She's always getting into trouble..." He sighed heavily, shaking his head. Though he had to smile. The girl was super headstrong, always thinking about others before herself, and only asking for help when she absolutely needed it. Grabbing his wallets and keys, he headed out to his car, hopping in. As soon as he started it up, he drove towards the airport.


	2. Chris' Worry

Jill Valentine sat on a table, stretching and sighing lightly. She was waiting for Chris to get back in the room, feeling uncomfortable, and worried a bit. She still wasn't sure they were perfectly safe there. But of course, that could have just been her nerves. She fixed her uniform a bit, thinking about everything that happened. She knew something had been going on that got the STARS team 'suspended'. Maybe they found out more than they were supposed to.

_'Suspended, ha! That was just a nice way of saying "We don't believe you're up to the job, you're fired",' _she thought almost grimly. Now they were outlaws, almost. The only thing they were guilty of, was trying to stop Umbrella. A yawn broke her out of her thoughts, her black hair falling in her eyes as she turned her head to see Chris enter the room, rubbing his head a little. "You ok? You look tired..." she stretched again, looking him over a little.

He yawned again and sat down. "I'm alright... just a little sleepy is all..." He rubbed his eyes again. Truth was, he was exhausted, but mostly from worrying. He couldn't let Jill know he was, though. He ran his hands through his hair slightly, letting out a heavy sigh. There was alot on his mind, but he didn't want her to get more worried than she already was.

"You want to take a nap?" She asked, looking at him, sliding off the table. She could tell that something was bothering him, worrying him. She hoped he would be ok, that it wasn't anything big that he was worried about. "I'll keep guard..." she finished as she walked towards him. The two had gotten close, but they had Umbrella to worry about.

"...nah... I'll be ok..." He sighed alittle, looking down. He hadn't heard any word from Claire and was worried sick about her. But he knew that she had no way of contacting him. All of the numbers he gave him were the numbers of STARS members, and his own numbers. He sat down in a chair, closing his eyes.

"..." She looked at him, frowning slightly. something definently was bothering him. She knew him well enough to know when something was on his mind. "Now what's wrong?" she sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder a little. She was worried about him. Maybe he was worried about his sister... they picked up and left without saying anything. Though it wasn't like they had a chance to.

"...Claire..." he responded dully, looking at her a little. He knew she was probably safe at the University. She was in college now, and was doing rather well. She was a smart girl, and quite mature. But he was worried that she was deathly worried about him. Jill didn't know it, but their parents had died when Claire was five. He happened to be a few years older than her, and she depended on him fo so long. They were extremely close.

"Your sister? What about her?" She tilted her head. She was right. It was his sister. Chris told her that his sister was in college, and was doing rather well. Unfortunately, every time Claire had come to visit him, she had some thing to do that kept her away from the Station, so she never really met her. But everything she heard, she knew the two were extremely close.

"I'm just worried about her..." He looked to her, then rested his head against hers a little. He couldn't help it. But she was his little sister. And he was overly protective over her sometimes. He remembered when she asked him about the suspension of the STARS team. He dodged the question as best he could, saying that it was nothing, just some political issues. But that was a lie. And he was sure she knew it. Which what made him worry.

"I'm sure she's fine... why would you be worried about her? She doesn't have anything to do with Umbrella or anything... so she should be fine..." Jill tried to cheer him up a little. She closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder a little. She just wanted him to be happy. She just wanted everything to end, so that they all could go back to their lives, and Chris to go back to his sister.

"Still... something dosen't feel right..." he looked to her again. "What if she got worried and came to look for me? What if something bad happened to her while she tried to find me? What if..." his voice trailed at the thought. No. He couldn't let himself think that way. Claire was safe at the University. He had to keep that in mind.

She sighed heavily, kissing him on the cheek lightly. She didn't like seeing him worried like this. And for his sake, she hoped that Claire was alright. Yeah, he probably should have called her before they left, to let her know he was ok... but they didn't have the time. They had to get out of there quickly. "Well... I saw a phone in the back room... why don't you call her..." she told him, hoping to God that Claire was still at the University.

He nodded slightly and got up. A phone... all he had to do was call her. She would pick up and hear the worry in his voice. She'll ask him alot of questions, and he would have to answer her as best as he could without worrying her severely. He went into the back room.

"...?" Jill heard her small computer bleep, pulling it out of her pocket and looked at it. She had put a small motion detector in the front doorway that was hooked up to her small computer, so they wouldn't be snuck up on. She saw that someone entered. _'Umbrella?'_ She thought, standing up and going into the back room. "Chris... someone's in the building..." She hoped it wasn't Umbrella. She hoped it was Barry coming back.

Chris was almost deathly pale when he looked to her. There had been no answer in Claire's room at the University. Now he was worried even more, half hoping that the person who came inside was Claire. "I'll go check it out..." He took his gun, putting it in his holster and heading out.

"Ok." She stayed there in the back room, her hand on her gun, ready to help him if he needed it. He could see by the look on his face that there was no answer at the University. Which ment that Claire wasn't there, and was probably looking for him.


End file.
